


Blue eyes

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Liam, Drunk Theo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: "It’s pouring rain outside the club and we’re both drunk, but there’s only one taxi cab left for the night."-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Listen, my friend is dead and I need to go home and sleep.”“Your friend is dead and going to sleep is your reaction? Please teach me the secrets of friendship, you’re clearly good at it.”





	Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a thing now, Theo is apparently going to have a nickname in every single thing I write, I don’t know why it happens. From 'lobster' to 'hot pillow' to 'blue eyes', which is so banal but Liam was drunk so forgive the lack of creativity please.  
> I don't remember where I found the prompt, it was from a list on tumblr, if someone knows please let me know as well so I'll link it: "It’s pouring rain outside the club and we’re both drunk, but there’s only one taxi cab left for the night."  
> Let me know your thoughts please!  
> If you want, you can also prompt me something else [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theodorerr)  
> 

 

Liam was having so much fun and then Mason just vanished.

He doesn’t know when it happened exactly, if it was before the two tequila shots or after that, he’s _sure_ it was after the vodka bottle because he remembers his friend’s voice repeating him to slow down, and it wasn’t before the mojito, which places Mason’s disappearance exactly...at one point in the night, seconds or hours earlier, since Liam has no idea of the chronological order of his drinks. Or his life. 

He knows _some_ things, there are flashes in his mind of things he did and things he said and things he drank and that’s it, that’s all there is, that and the cold rain the dark sky is pouring all over him, wetting his clothes in an incredibly unpleasant way. There’s the rain and the dark of the night and his floating head and the bright, wet yellow of the taxi parked outside the club. Liam feels so blessed as he staggers towards it, impatient to bring himself to the dry safety of the car, but while dreaming about the soft cushion of the taxi seat he finds his ass hitting the hard wet asphalt. And people ask why Liam is always so angry.  

“Hey, what the fuck!” He shouts heatedly at the asshole that just pushed him on the ground and is now walking fast towards _his_ taxi, seeming determined to enter it.

_Over his dead body._

Liam jumps on his feet and his head almost hits the sky for how light it is. He sprints towards the guy, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of a large wet spot on the back of his jeans, and he places himself between him and the car.

“Hey! I was here first!” he growls indignant.

Two blue eyes illuminated by the streetlamps immediately move on his face, wide open in fake surprise. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you since you’re so short.” The blue eyes owner also owns a voice and he’s using it against Liam now. Nobody ever apologized to him with a more offensive tone before. “Are you even eighteen? You don’t look eighteen. You can’t be at Sinema if you’re not eighteen, don’t you know that? You better go before I call the cops.”

Then he takes a step forward, trying to reach the car, but for the second time Liam stands in his way. “ _I_ am calling the cops, you’re stealing my taxi!”

This guy is so lucky Liam is a happy drunk. At least that’s what Mason says, Liam never actually feels _that_ happy when he’s drunk, he just focus less on hating one thing or person in particular and goes from hating one thing to hating another one and then another one and so on, without never deepen his fury because there are too many more things to hate, and maybe that’s why Mason says he gets less angry than when he’s sober.

For example, he hates blue eyes, but he can’t hate him with all himself right now, because he also needs to hate the sky and the wet spot on his jeans and his humid clothes and the drops of water entangled in his eyelashes.

Blue eyes has some little gleaming drops of rain between his eyelashes as well. Liam doesn’t hate that. They look kinda pretty on him. 

“Listen, I’m getting all wet” Blue eyes sighs, annoyed. “Can you just mov-”

“Am I turning you on?” Liam asks in the way he asks things when he’s drunk, the way that makes them appear on his tongue at the same instant they appear in his brain. 

Blue eyes looks stupefy just for a second before his sassy grimace return intact.

“I’d need to see you for that but I’m myopic, I can’t see things too far away from me.”

Liam immediately pictures him with glasses and he’s surprised by the fact that he doesn’t absolutely hate that image. It’s weird, because he usually doesn’t like people wearing glasses, since you can’t punch them.

“We are literally the same height.” He points out after maybe too many seconds.

“Sorry what? I can’t hear you from down there!”

Liam wonders if the rule about not punching people with glasses applies _only_ when they’re wearing them or if it’s enough that they _have_ them to make them untouchable. Can you punch someone who’s wearing contact lens for example? He’d ask blue eyes, since he certainly knows, but he’d probably lie anyway because you can’t really trust a taxi thief.

Mason would know, but Liam hasn’t seen Mason in ages.

He’s probably dead by now, which makes Liam sad and when Liam is sad he gets angry.

“Listen, my friend _is dead_ and I need to go home and sleep.”

“Your friend is dead and going to sleep is your reaction? Please teach me the secrets of friendship, you’re clearly good at it.”

Liam can’t really stand upright, but he can still recognize sarcasm which means he could probably drive a car if only he had one.

“He _just_ died, the funeral is not until tomorrow, which is why I need to go home and sleep so I don’t miss it.” He explains reasonably, absently wondering why his voice sounds like he’s chewing a dead mouse while speaking. He hopes it’s not because he’s chewing a dead mouse. They bring diseases and other unpleasant stuff.

Blue eyes snorts, the corner of his mouth twisting a little upward. “You’re so drunk, I’d almost leave you the taxi If you weren’t also so short and annoying.”

“You’re drunk too.” Liam points out, because blue eyes doesn’t look like a sober person. Liam doesn’t remember exactly how a sober person looks like to be honest, he hasn’t seen one in ages, but he’s sure it’s not like _this_.

“Not nearly as much as you.”

“Just as much as me.”

The letter ‘s’ sounds so weird on Liam’s tongue right now. Maybe it’s because he said too many of them. He’ll try to say it less, because what if everyone has a limited stock of each letter to use and once you consume it you’re done and you can never say that letter again? Liam can’t have that, he needs the ‘s’ in his life. He wouldn’t be able to talk to Brett ever again without it, because _s_ is an essential letter to _asshole_. 

Blue eyes is still talking, like he didn’t noticed at all what was happening to Liam’s s, how they were all consumed and trailed on his tongue. He’s the most selfish person Liam ever met. Everything is good as long as he gets his taxi and who cares if people around him run out of s and get stuck in a life of singulars only, right?

“Well, to begin with _I_ know that funerals take a lot more than a day to be organized, not to mention that they need to do the autopsy first and-”

“There’s no autopsy if there’s no body.” Liam interrupts him proudly. He thought he was being so smart and sober and now who’s the one that doesn’t know things?

Blue eyes frowns and his hair are _so_ wet now, it makes Liam happy. “No body? How did your friend died?”

“He vanished.” Blue eyes is not wearing a jacket and his white shirt looks like it’s vanishing too, getting more and more transparent as the rain keeps soaking it. 

“He’s not even dead, is he.”

It kinda looks like he’s showering right now, just with his clothes on.

“He _vanished_.”

Liam wonders how blue eyes usually looks when he showers at home and not in the street, naked and not with his clothes on. He’d like to see it.

“Just like your brain.”

“I’m gonna punch you so hard that you’re gonna come all over me.”

  
Blue eyes’s nice lips were already open to reply, but he blinks several time before moving them. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean.”

Liam wonders if his cock is tanned too.  

“You are beautiful, but I want to punch you.” He explains very honestly. “I’m just about to.”  
Blue eyes snorts, smug. “I’d like to see you try, I’m a professional boxer.”

Liam doesn’t believe that for a second. 

“You’re a pathological liar.”

Blue eyes looks surprised. “How do you know?”

Liam is surprised too. Is it true? How did _he_ know? 

Maybe he’s developing supernatural abilities. Maybe he can read minds now. He’ll be able to steal other people’s stock of ‘s’. Is there where the letters are stocked? Their mind? Liam is not sure, he can’t remember where he put his own letters. 

Meanwhile, blue eyes is escaping. Liam moves to his side just in time to block him from reaching the car door. He won’t let him steal his taxi, even if he looks pretty all wet and transparent.

“Fuck it. I’m going.” Blue eyes quickly steps to his left and Liam does the same. And then they do it again, and again and again. It kinda looks like they’re dancing, except for their furious eyes. Well, blue eyes’ eyes at least. Liam is not sure if his eyes looks angry as he hopes they do, because he can’t really feel his face right now.                                                      

What he can feel, tough, is the icy waterfall still trying to drown him, so he decides to talk his way out of the rain.

“Listen, listen. Listen.” Liam stops for a second, staring in blue eyes’ blue eyes. What was he about to say? He can’t remember if he had a plan or not when he started saying _listen_. Oh wait, yes, he had. He still has. “I clearly need this taxi more than you. A _lot_ more.”

Blue eyes doesn’t seem convinced. “And why is that.”

Liam doesn’t understand why every question he asks doesn’t sound like a question at all. Maybe he ran out of question marks, just like Liam and his ‘s’.

“Because I’m short.” Liam can’t feel his face, but he knows he has a crazy smile right now. He’s incredibly happy with his victorious plan. Wear your weakness with proud and the world won’t use them against you. He wonders if blue eyes has read or saw Game of Thrones. Probably not. “I’m so short and my legs are so short, everything in me is incredibly short, except my dick. And you are so much more taller than me, which means you can walk home just fine.” 

“We are the same height.” Blue eyes crosses his arms on his chest. Liam takes a second to admire his muscles covered only by a thin layer of sopping fabric. Nice.

“Oh _now_ you admit it.”

“Listen” Blue eyes sighs, clearly defeated. “I’m taking this taxi.”

_Like hell he will._

“If you get on this taxi I’m going to kill you.”

Blue eyes stares at him for awhile and then he makes a little evil smile.

“I’d like to see you try” He says spiteful, raising his chin a bit. “I’m a professional hitman.” He waits for the revelation to drop in and Liam can see his eyes inspecting his face looking for something and then darkening when he doesn’t find it, because Liam’s face wouldn’t show anything even if he actually believed him, since he lost every contact with it hours earlier. “I’ve killed so many men. So many. I can’t even count them.” Blue eyes’s face on the other hand keeps getting more and more frustrated in front of Liam’s impassibility. “I killed them with _guns_.” He adds threateningly. “And bare hands too.”

Liam just blinks.

“Stop lying.”

“I can kill a man with a spoon.” He insists.

“I can kill a man with a taxi” Liam lies as well and then he shoves blue eyes in the chest because he had enough. He’s getting on that taxi.

Not right _now_ though, since they both fell to the ground. 

Liam partially landed on blue eyes’s muscular chest and he feels good about it, because it means that the other boy is getting more wet than him and because well, why not.

Then blue eyes start wriggling and stirring under him like he’s being electrocuted or he suddenly thinks he’s a snake or a big fit worm and Liam finds himself pushed on the asphalt. His jeans are so wet now he almost feels like he’s swimming in a pool. In a dirty, hard, frozen pool.

Blue eyes tries to stand on his feet and Liam stares at him from the ground, because he on the other hand is perfectly aware that he’ll never be able to get up again. Blue eyes almost succeeds and Liam is just about to launch himself towards him and grab his ankles to keep him away from his taxi, but he doesn’t need to: blue eyes’s legs tremble like he’s some new born deer and then he’s back on the ground as well.

Liam laughs. “Dude, you’re _so_ drunk.”

Blue eyes growls and crawls towards him just to shove his shoulder. Liam immediately loses his balance and goes from a sitting to a lying position. The sky spits water right in his eyes and Liam hardly drags himself back on his ass before jumping to blue eyes’s throat. As they roll over on the ground, Liam discovers that blue eyes has two moles one next to the other on his chest and that his muscles feels very good under his fingertips. Liam takes the new informations in and keeps shoving the asshole until they’re both pressed against a wall and his head hit it painfully, leaving him a little dazed. He’s still able to grab blue eyes’s arms when he tries to get up, pushing him back to the ground. 

_“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you, go ahead, I’ll wait.”_

_“What’s the problem? We can share. It’s better not to stay here alone, look at those drug addicts over there_.”

Liam realizes what happened only when the yellow door shuts close and the engine roars. 

“They’re stealing our taxi!” He shouts in panic as the car starts moving. He tries to stand but he loses his balance before he can even stand upright. He turns to blue eyes, hurried. “Kill them, quick! You said you can kill with just a spoon!”

Blue eyes just failed his attempt to standing as well and his eyes are wide open with fear _._ “I don’t have a spoon!”

Liam knew he lied. Two guys are stealing their taxi and blue eyes is totally useless.

It’s up to Liam to save the situation now. He needs to do something before the car gets too far. He seeks the street with his eyes looking for a stone or something to throw at the car and what he finds is blue eyes’s shoe. He struggles a lot because he clearly doesn’t understand priorities, but eventually Liam is able to pull it out from his foot and he throws it as hard as he can against their taxi, still not too far gone.

Liam is almost sure the shoe is about to hit the big yellow spot in his sight and he’s already preparing his speech, it will be something like “ _yes, Mr. taxi driver, I saw everything, this drunk blue eyes owner took off his shoe and threw it right at your car, shouting something about taxi prices being too high, so I tackled him to the ground because you work hard every day driving people in places and you don’t deserve to be disrespected like that by this blue eyes owner. No, I’m not an hero, I just did what every good citizen would have done in my place, the only reward I can accept is your smile, kind taxi driver, and maybe a ride home, yeah, that too. Oh, of course you can name your incoming daughter after me, Liam can totally be a unisex name.”_

Liam is busy thinking about what picture of him they’ll put on the newspapers tomorrow when the shoe lands with a wet, sad  _plop_ on the middle of the street and the taxi disappears on the horizon.  Liam starts doubting his sense of distances and sense in general. Blue eyes hits him hard on his ribs, muttering something about his shoe and slicing his throat.

Liam stares at blue eyes’s white wet sock and realizes something.

“We could have shared too.”

Blue eyes’s snorts. “You’re too immature and unfriendly for that.”

“You came out of nowhere and pushed me into a puddle!”

“Because I sensed how unfriendly you were.” 

“ _You pushed me into a puddle!”_ Liam feels like repeating it. “How friendly is t-”

“Hey Liam, are you okay? Do you need a ride home?”

Liam has never been so happy to see Brett in his life.

Not that he’s ever been happy at all to see Brett before, but still.

“Yes, actually I do, Mason vanished and someone just stole my taxi.”

“Sucks to be you then.” Brett chuckles happily and walks away, jingling his car keys in his hand. Liam blinks. _Motherfucker._  

“You sure know how to make friends.” Blue eyes mocks him, his back pressed against the wall, resigned. It’s still raining, but they can’t get more wet than this.

“Shut up. I don’t see your friends offering you a lift home.”

“I don’t have any.” He shrugs. “I’m new in town.”

“I bet you’ll make plenty of friends shoving strangers into puddles.”

“Oh, shut up, you’re dying to be my friend, I pushed you once and now you won’t stop talking to me.”

“I wouldn’t be your friend even if you owned a taxi.”

And it’s true. Liam would still like to see blue eyes naked in the shower, but he doesn’t want to be his friend.

“I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean. I’m going to walk home now, under the rain, thanks to you. Bye.”

Blue eyes struggles a bit to stand up but eventually he does it. Liam immediately feels stupid sitting there under the rain now that he’s the only one doing it.

“No, I’m the one who’ll walk under the rain thanks to you. And I’m the one who says bye. So, _bye_.”

Liam gets up as well and he staggers just a little before starting walking almost straight. It doesn’t matter anyway. He’s not an acrobat, he’s not on a rope suspended on the air so he can walk exactly how he wants to walk, out of the box.

Blue eyes is walking in a funny way a few meters ahead. What a weirdo, he can’t even walk straight.

“Stop following me!” Liam shouts at his back.

“You’re the one following  me, idiot!” Blue eyes shouts back, sprinting towards his shoe still in the middle of the street. He bends down to wear it and then he falls face first on the ground. Liam laughs loudly and then he runs a little, so he can be the one in front when blue eyes comes back to the sidewalk.

The horn of a car lets him knows that blue eyes is still struggling, so Liam turns back and screams, laughing. “He’s _so_ drunk!”.  

“Shut up, _you_ ’re the drunk one!” Blue eyes growls angrily tying his shoe and the car behind him honks again. “YOU SHUT UP TOO ASSHOLE!”

“Careful, he can kill you with a spoon!” Liam shouts again as the driver glues his finger to the horn. Blue eyes finally gets back on his feet and runs back to the sidewalk, cursing at the car driver.

”You’re lucky you’re alive!” Liam screams after the car and the driver flips him off from the window. Liam glares at his license plate, trying to memorize the numbers and the letters on it so he can report him to the police for being rude and uncivilized, but as soon as he spots an ‘s’ he stops. He’s not going to waste one of his few ‘s’ left just because of one ill-mannered driver. He needs them all to call Brett an asshole, even more after what he did earlier.

Liam keeps walking and he can hear blue eyes’ unstable steps behind him.

“Stop following me!” He shouts.

“I’m not!” He shouts back. “I live here.”

Liam slows down, so he can skeptically arch his browns at him. “You live in that dumpster?”

“Not here _here_ , I live in this direction.”

Liam snorts, prig. “You can’t live in _a direction_ , people live in houses.”

“My _house_ is somewhere in this direction, you genius.” He says and all his 's' sound weird as well now. Liam doesn’t warn him, because it’s going to be so much fun when blue eyes runs out of 's' without even knowing it. Liam will laugh and say _I told you so_ , even if he didn’t, just to show off the ‘s’ in ‘so’ in his face.

“Yeah I bet you bought a house right now just so you could walk in the same direction as me.” Liam shrugs. “If you want a date you should just ask, you’re really embarrassing yourself right now.”

“You peed on yourself, why would I want a date with you.”

Liam glances at his jeans. They’re all wet, but there is a giant spot where they’re even more wet. “You pushed me into a puddle!”

Blue eyes smirks. “That should tell you _how much_ I don’t want to date you.”

Liam growls. He won’t stand for this bullshit. Okay, maybe he doesn’t have eyes as blue as the sky and maybe he doesn’t have an eight pack like Brett does, but he’s still one of the most datable person in Beacon Hills, all single and funny and drunk.

“Listen, you little shit, the only reason you don’t want to date me is because _I_ don’t want to date you.” He immediately calls out his bluff. “And you saw that right away and since you need to copy everything that I do you decided that you don’t want to date me either. But _the second_ I want a date with you, you’ll date the shit out of me.”

Blue eyes doesn’t bat an eye. “I have a girlfriend.”

“You don’t.”

“I have a girlfriend and a boyfriend.”

“You don’t.” Liam repeats steady, because if blue eyes had a girlfriend or a boyfriend or both they wouldn’t let him go around at night all alone and wet and transparent stealing people’s taxis. “Why do you always lie?”

“Because I’m a great liar.” He says smugly.“You should do what you’re great at.”

Liam snorts. “Which is obviously not lying, you’re so bad at it, I catch you every time.”

Blue eyes look at him serious. “Not every time.”

“Yes, every single time.” Liam insists.

“No, you didn’t caught me every _single_ time.”

Liam frowns, confused.“When didn’t I caught you?”

Blue eyes smirks, clearly satisfied. “That’s for me to know and for you to not know.”

Liam grins, smug.

“Yeah, well, guess what.”

“What.”  
Liam doesn’t know what. He just wanted to look like he had a witty comeback.

And then he suddenly has one.  
“That’s for me to know and for you to not know.” He repeats slowly, triumph flowing in his veins. He feels like highfiving himself now. He ends up clapping his hands, because that’s how highfiving yourself look like apparently. Blue eyes stares.

“Are you applauding yourse _-dude_ , you’re so drunk.”

“So completely not drunk.” Liam denies. “Careful with that s of yours.”

Blue eyes replies something, but Liam is too busy trying to take his phone out of his pocket now. When he finally does it, he ends up throwing it on the ground.  
Blue eyes bursts into laughter.

Liam stares at him. He has a pretty laugh. It sounds like a child.  

He still shoves him and make him fall again for good measures. This time Liam is able to keep his balance and he goes recovering his phone.

The screen is black and that’s when it hits him.

“Hey, it’s off!” He shouts happily, running back to blue eyes who grabs his wrists to get back on his feet. “Look, my phone is off! That’s why Mason didn’t answered my calls! Not because he’s dead, because my phone was off!”

Liam is so happy that he still has a best friend. Well, that he still has a friend actually. He’s pretty sure Corey doesn’t like him much after the bicycle incident, which is ridiculous because _he_ was the one walking on the bicycle lane, Liam had every right to invest him to teach him a lesson.  

“I’m pretty sure your friend would still have plenty of reason to not answer your calls even if you actually sent them.” Blue eyes comments, immediately stealing the phone from his hands. When Liam realizes it, he has already turned it on. “What’s your password?”

“Werewolf.” Liam’s lips say before he can stop them. Liam growls at them, they shouldn’t go around sharing his personal details with blue eyed strangers. “What?” He adds when he sees the scolding look blue eyes is giving him. “They’re cool.”

“It’s a weak password. You should put at least a capital letter and a number in it.”

“What are you, a captcha test? Do you want me to point out every road sign in this picture to prove you I'm not a robot?” Liam raises his hand, pointing to the other side of the street. “Look, there’s one.”

“Shut up.” Blue eyes says, but he’s chuckling. Liam is happy about that: chuckling looks good on him. “Your friend called you like thirteen times. I’m going to answer him now, I bet you can’t even text.”

“I can text all night long.” It’s a lie. Liam doesn’t really know how to move his fingers one by one and not all together in block right now.  

 _“I’m drunk and short and annoying but I’m fine. Going home right now. Love you.”_ Blue eyes reads slowly as he types.  

“Don’t tell Mason I love him!”

Blue eyes shrugs and then he hands him his phone. “Too late. I already sent it.”

Liam sighs, throwing it back in his pocket. Wonderful, now Mason thinks he’s in love with him and Corey will like him even less.

They walk for another bit, bickering and sometimes laughing for no reason, and then blue eyes stops. “I’m going that way.” He says pointing a small road on the left of the main one that leads to Liam’s home.

“You do that.” Liam nods.

“You owe me a taxi.” Blue eyes says and then he walks away.  

“ _You_ owe me a taxi, you liar!” Liam shouts after him. Blue eyes keeps walking unsteadily like he didn’t even hear him and just before he disappears in the distance he turns back.

“When I said I don’t want to date you!” He exclaims loudly and his voice echoes in the deserted street.

Liam frowns confused. “What?”

“That’s when you didn’t caught me lying.”

Blue eyes disappears over the corner at the end of the road and Liam stays still on the sidewalk for several minutes, motionless, before starting walking again.

 

He didn’t ask his name.

 

 

 

***

 

When Liam wakes up the next morning Mason is sitting at the end of his bed, clearly mad at him. “You could have at least texted me back when you got home. I thought you were dead.”

Liam is bemused by it. “I did” He mutters, his throat dry like the desert. “I mean, blue eyes did.”

Mason shakes his head. “Who’s blue eyes? Nobody texted me anything.”

Liam doesn’t understand. He doesn’t remember much of last night, but he _does_ remember blue eyes typing on his phone as he reads the message to him.

He takes Mason’s hand to drag himself in a sitting position and his head gives him a twinge of pain as he grabs his phone from the floor next to his bed.  

There is a text sent the night before at 4.34 a.m. but not to Mason.

To an unknown number.

 

_“If you weren’t so drunk I’d kiss you right now. This is my number. Call me_ _.”_

 

 

 

 


End file.
